


Nothing To Say

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Adult Situations, One Shot, Romance, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had nothing to say to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Say

They had nothing to say to each other.

It was just that simple. Honestly.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t _‘just that simple’_. But it should’ve been.

It started off harmless enough, but as was her luck lately, it didn’t stay that way.

In her defense, she was bored half to death before _the incident_.

After staring out at nothing but rolling yet peaceful blue seas and an equally boring sky for over three hours, without any change whatsoever, she’d had enough.

She just had to do something, _anything_ to change the mind numbing mood she had fallen into before she lost it completely.

He wasn’t her intended target, not that she even had one or even a plan for that matter, and he had just been laying there sleeping and snoring quite loudly, like usual, when the idea just struck her out of seemingly nowhere.

It was one she just had to act on it, for curiosity’s sake.

He could very nearly sleep through anything. She knew this from firsthand experience, and it made her curious. If the swordsman could sleep through a raging storm, then surely _nothing_ as miniscule as she had planned would even cause him to twitch, right?

_Wrong!_

He did wake up, and it was just her luck that his impromptu return to consciousness was timed perfectly enough to successfully embarrass her for _life_. Oh, she’d never live this down. She knew; _she just knew_ that he wouldn’t let her.

Just when she had become comfortable enough to go through with it and planted a fairly innocent not to mention nondescript kiss on his warm chapped lips, his dark eyes flew open in shock.

Much to her utter astonishment, he didn’t pull away and demand to know just what in the hell she thought she was doing or accuse her of molestation. Instead, he pulled her closer and gave her a surprisingly passionate, open mounted kiss that tasted faintly of the sake he had consumed before falling asleep on the deck.

When he finally came to his senses, because hers had taken a devastating nose dive off the side of the ship the moment he turned the kiss on her, and released her to breathe in the fresh salty ocean breeze, she knew just by the questioning yet composed expression directed at her that things had changed, _drastically_ , between them and that they would never be the same.

Maybe, just maybe that was a good thing, she mused silently to herself as she moved to lie next to him on the uncomfortable wooden deck, because after that kiss no words were really needed.

Questions would come later. Many of them in fact, but for now they had nothing to say to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is another 'written on a whim while scanning through creative writing prompts . com and Written? Kitten!' I do actually remember which prompt this one is (Prompt #161), although I took the idea but didn't exactly follow the rules. :P
> 
> Pairing: [Roronoa Zoro x Unidentified]


End file.
